


Late Night Video Games

by Shimadamada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimadamada/pseuds/Shimadamada
Summary: Hana stays up really late one night waiting for Lúcio to come back from a mission. She plays Super Smash Bros Brawl long into the night and falls asleep while the game is still running. When Lúcio comes back he finds Hana, still sitting up, fast asleep with the controller on the floor.





	Late Night Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I found what I deem as an adorable OTP prompt that I used for this and there are tons of really good ones I found on this one tumblr. New ones seem to be added quite often, so I'd suggest looking at them if you don't know what to write! Really helped me, that's for sure (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyway, have this 'lil thing I did

Hana was quite disappointed when she didn’t get to go on the mission for that day. She was even more disappointed when she learned that though she didn’t, Lúcio did. “That’s not fair! What am I supposed to do all day, Lu?” She protests as Lúcio was about to join the other’s on the mission.

 

“Hey, it ain’t my fault I’m going, now is it?” Lúcio points out.

 

“But why can’t I come too? This place is boring in general, even more when you’re not here to help me cause trouble!” She pouts, trying to somehow change Lúcio’s mind when it wasn’t his choice in the first place.

 

Lúcio chuckles before he comes to a stop and turns around to face the grumpy Hana “Look Hana, I’ll be back before you know it, alright? We can do anything you want, and I mean anything.” One of his hands was on her shoulder.

 

She grumbles before agreeing “Alright..,” 

 

The DJ gives her a bright smile “Good! See ya later!”

 

Hana stays put in the hall until she couldn’t hear Lúcio’s skates anymore. Now she had to entertain herself for who knows how long. Maybe if she hurried she could get info on the mission and see how long it’ll take.. Nah, she’s feeling to lazy for all that today. Perhaps Lena or Jamison weren’t going on the mission? Lena was always out and about on them so it was unlikely she wasn’t going.

 

She knew who she wanted to find now, but who should she avoid? Ana lately has been trying to teach her to cook, Reinhardt in her footsteps. Looks like the “grandparents” weren’t an option today. Hana didn’t want to bake no grandma cookies! She remembers last time she was caught alone by Ana. She ended up stuck in the kitchen for the entire rest of the time before everyone came back from the mission. But then again, she guessed they were right. Everyone should learn to cook, it’s a basic function of life (even when you never have to, in Hana’s case). What if she really wanted to bake a cake herself for a friend’s birthday or a holiday? If she didn’t learn what the heck the difference between the measuring spoons were it wouldn’t work well. She had experience in that.

 

Hana decides to start her search for Lena by heading towards the living room. She heard voices echoing in the halls from that direction, so there were at least a few others in there. Maybe if she couldn’t find either of them she’d come back and watch whatever the others were watching on TV or something. She steps into the room and her eyes scan the room; Jack, Winston, and Satya were at a table. It looked like they were playing cards. Seeing Satya around this early in the morning was a rare sight. Hana figures Winston convinced the solitary woman to join them in a simple card game, and with Winston’s charm no one could turn him down. On the couch was Ana and Torbjörn. They were watching what looked to be one of those shows where they compile funny videos together (My only example I know of being America’s Funniest Home Videos). No Jamison or Lena in here.

 

She passes through the room, returning a greeting from Jack as she passed to go into the hall on the opposite side of the room. Then she thought twice about it, spun around on her heel, and approached Jack “Hey daddy-o, do you know if Lena went on the mission?”

 

“Yes, she’s on the mission.” Jack says, looking up from his cards.

 

“That’s what I thought. Thanks though!” She says before going back out to the hallway. Plan A: Find Lena was a failure, now she needs a plan B. Going back to her room, she powers her PS4. Grabbing the controller off the top of the console she considers what she should play. She was in the middle of a lengthy quest in Fallout 4, maybe she would finish that? Or perhaps spawn kill some noobs in GTA V, that never gets old. She hadn’t played Skyrim in a while either, so there was that too. Or maybe she could opt for turning the PS4 off in favor for trying to be a god in Super Smash Bros.. she didn’t know what to choose.

 

So she chose them all, playing one after another.

 

\---

 

Hana was button mashing as she threw yet another enemy off screen. Ain’t no one getting her Smash Ball without her say so. She had been playing as Kirby so she got to redeem herself with a giant ass sword that swept the screen in the direction Kirby faced. The guy who had tried to steal the Smash Ball finally falls out of the arena when the final smash runs out.

 

She had been playing Super Smash Bros for hours now and felt her eyelids growing heavy. Maybe extreme concentration would keep her awake? She didn’t want to be asleep when Lúcio finally got back. She gets out of her current game and goes to fight in the 100 man challenge playing as Zelda, who she was terrible with.

 

Only bringing the number left to kill to around 70, her eyes trying to close the whole time, she ends up dozing off. Her eyes shoot open a few minutes later. Vigorously rubbing at her eyes she looked at the clock by her bed and it read 2:34 in the morning. Was Lúcio ever going to get back? She groaned turning back to the screen which shone obnoxiously bright in her dark room. Hana tries to finish the what’s usually easy 100 man challenge, but it’s difficult with her being half asleep.

 

She ends up dozing off again but doesn’t wake up again like before. She slumped slightly forwards, controller falling out of hand and onto the carpeted floor.

 

\---

 

Lúcio finally arrives back from the mission with the rest of everyone who had gone as well. It was quite late at night, though he didn’t know the exact time. He assumed that Hana would be asleep by now, but she was quite stubborn with things like this so he goes to check anyway.

 

His skates are the only noise in the hall as he approaches Hana’s room. Upon opening the door he sees that the TV is on and she was playing something, but the controller is a few feet away on the floor. Lúcio then notices that though still sitting nearly upright, Hana was asleep.

 

The DJ chuckles quietly to himself as he approaches her. Carefully he maneuvered her so that she was properly laying on her bed. He picks up the controller and sets it beside the TV, turning both the console and the TV off. Quietly skating around the bed he closes the previously open curtains. The only light in the room was the soft green glow of his tech and the red glow of the digits on Hana’s alarm clock. Pulling the covers over her he leans over and plants a soft kiss on her forehead with a whispered “Good night, Hana,” before quietly opening and closing the door behind him.

 

The next morning Hana jumped at him when she saw him, asking the most important questions she could think of, “Why did the mission take so long? Where were you? How’d I get in my bed?”

 

Lúcio replies with “You fell asleep with the game on and everything, so I fixed it.” He adds in “Stop being so stubborn, you little tryhard.”

 

“Hey! I’m not a tryhard!”

 

The rest of the day they spent trying to be pro gamers; they had doritos, pizza, mountain dew, and Hana had one of Lúcio’s hats turned around backwards on her head with a pair of Lena’s ridiculous sunglasses to top it off. Picturesque. 

**Author's Note:**

> The dank memes weren't dank enough.


End file.
